


Unmasked

by Dark_Nightingale



Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Confrontations, Drama, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, OOC, Romance, Vulnerability
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale
Summary: В одну прекрасную ночь алкоголь помог Джону Муру наконец высказать Крайцлеру всё, что накопилось у него на сердце.
Relationships: Laszlo Kreizler/John Moore, Джон Мур/Лазло Крайцлер
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Unmasked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrValentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrValentine/gifts).



Джон старательно игнорировал неодобрительные взгляды джентльмена по ту сторону барной стойки, но не прекращал заказывать спиртное. Он пробыл в баре до самого закрытия и, оказавшись уже на темной улице, почувствовал, что этого недостаточно, чтобы окончательно утопить или хотя бы приглушить все те мысли, что копошились у него в голове в последнее время. И почти все они связаны или, точнее даже сказать, вызваны одним-единственным человеком. Джон неловко запахнул пальто, косо нахлобучил на лоб шляпу и направился вглубь слабо освещенных улиц.

***

Сайрус уже приготовился высказать все ласковые тому, кто стоял за дверью и настойчиво барабанил в неё в третьем часу ночи. Но едва он оказался у входа, как всё его негодование из-за прерванного сна как рукой сняло, и на смену ему пришло искренне недоумение.  
— Мистер Мур? Что-то случилось, сэр? — только смог выдать он, приоткрывая входную дверь шире.  
— Са-а-айрус! Мастер… хм… Крайцлер спит? — не без труда выдал Джон, прислоняясь к дверному косяку.  
— Когда я последний раз заходил к нему в одиннадцать, он читал. Вы хотите, чтобы я сообщил ему о Вашем приходе, сэр? — с сомнением осведомился слуга, разглядывая Мура.  
Джон выглядел несколько помятым, судя по всему, он, как минимум раз, упал, пока добрался сюда, не говоря уже о запахе алкоголя, который Сайрус почувствовал, как только отворил дверь.  
— Если тебя это не сильно затруднит, дружище, — отозвался иллюстратор, добродушно похлопывая темнокожего мужчину по плечу.  
— Заходите. Может Вас лучше отвезти домой, сэр? — Сайрус предложил Джону войти в дом и проводил его до софы, помогая снять пальто.  
— Нет, не стоит, Сайрус. У меня о-о-очень важная встреча с твоим хозяином. Поэтому будь добр позвать его, — Мур рассеянно улыбнулся, растекаясь по софе, не в состоянии сидеть ровно.  
— Конечно, сэр. Я сейчас вернусь, — Сайрус едва слышно вздохнул и покинул гостиную, направившись в сторону спальни Крайцлера.  
Остановившись у двери своего мастера, он на секунду задумался, как сформулировать ситуацию, но ничего логичного, кроме очевидного, ему в голову не пришло. Мужчина снова вздохнул и громко постучал в дверь.  
Секунда тишины, две…  
— Войдите, — голос из-за двери вовсе не показался сонным.  
Сайрус приоткрыл дверь и вошёл в комнату хозяина. Крайцлер сидел на своей постели в халате.  
— Сэр, пришел мистер Мур. Он… он сильно пьян, сэр, — отрапортовал слуга, гадая, как хозяин отреагирует на это заявление.  
Бровь алиениста приподнялась.  
— Джон? Где он сейчас, Сайрус? — спросил Лазло, поднимаясь с кровати и направляясь к слуге.  
— Ждёт в гостиной, сэр. Я проводил его до софы. Желаете, чтобы я отвез его домой, сэр? — произнес Сайрус, открывая перед доктором дверь.  
— Нет, я сам разберусь с ним. Спасибо, Сайрус, возвращайся ко сну, — ответил Крайцлер и направился в сторону гостиной.  
Оказавшись на пороге комнаты, он увидел, что Джон полудремлет на софе, почти лёжа. Лазло сразу приметил, что сюртук его старого друга помят и испачкан в некоторых местах, а состояние его волос оставляло желать лучшего.  
— Если ты не хотел, чтобы миссис Мур увидела тебя в таком состоянии, то мог бы попросить Сайруса приготовить тебе гостевую комнату, не обязательно было будить меня, Джон, — заметил алиенист нарочито громко и, наполнив стакан водой из графина, протянул его резко пробудившемуся Муру.  
Тот пробубнил что-то благодарное в ответ, жадно отпивая, после чего опустил стакан на кофейный столик и поднял взгляд на друга, который остановился в паре шагов от него.  
— Я пришел именно к тебе, Лазло. И, мне, чёрт побери, наплевать на то, что подумают моя бабушка или твои слуги, мне… нам нужно поговорить. Сейчас, Лазло, — Крайцлер невольно изумился про себя, что Джон выдал такую речь, хотя по его состоянию казалось, что он не способен даже связать и пары слов.  
Мур не без некоторого труда поднялся на ноги, но довольно твёрдыми шагами преодолел то расстояние, что разделяло их с алиенистом.  
— Я много и долго думал обо всём том, что ты сделал и сказал мне в последнее время, Лазло. И знаешь, я наконец осознал, что ты чертовски жесток со мной, — заметил Джон, теперь глядя сверху вниз на доктора.  
Лазло ничего не ответил, молча разглядывая лицо Мура, силясь понять его намерения и ход мыслей, но вынужденно отступил назад, так как запах алкоголя неприятно резанул его обоняние.  
— Да, ты профессионально холоден со всеми, но я, чёрт побери, всё-таки твой друг! Или ты уже забыл об этом? Или же ты решил таким отношением оттолкнуть от себя всех, кто переживает за тебя, кому ты дорог? — продолжил иллюстратор, не замечая, что он непроизвольно повышает голос и буквально наступает Лазло на носки, из-за чего тот снова был вынужден сделать шаг назад.  
— И ты ведь лучше многих знаешь меня, не только потому, что ты чертовски хорош в чтении людей, но и потому что мы знаем друг друга с колледжа, когда мы были совсем молоды и ещё делились друг с другом чувствами, переживаниями, страхами. Ты ещё помнишь, каково это, показывать кому-то свои настоящие эмоции, чувства? Или же ты безнадежно потерял себя за этой непроницаемой маской, которую носишь уже столько лет? — Джон наступал не только словесно, но и физически, попутно рьяно жестикулируя, из-за чего Крайцлеру всё время приходилось молча отступать: ему очень не хотелось провоцировать мужчину на драку.  
— Допустим, что твоя тактика помогает тебе избежать боли или хотя бы притвориться, что ты не чувствуешь её, не чувствуешь ничего. Но почему ты продолжаешь раз за разом ранить меня? И ты бьешь в самые больные места, ты знаешь это. Чего ты хочешь этим добиться? — голос Мура почти сорвался на крик, а из-за его ярости казалось, что от алкоголя в его крови не осталось и следа.  
— Тебе нравится доставлять страдания тем, кому ты дорог? Или же ты пытаешься таким образом, через боль, мотивировать меня стать лучше — столкнуть меня в лоб с моими страхами, проблемами с отцом, прошлым, чтобы я перестал топить их в алкоголе и решил их наконец?!  
Лазло резко выдохнул от боли, ударившись спиной и затылком о стену, к которой, как оказалось, его невольно прижал иллюстратор, пока он отступал от него.  
Как только Мур осознал, что буквально загнал Крайцлера в угол и тому больше некуда бежать, он упёрся руками по обе стороны его рук.  
— Ты закончил свой монолог, Джон? Я могу ответить тебе? Или ты уже самостоятельно нашел ответ в собственных вопросах? — невозмутимо поинтересовался алиенист, словно не он был сейчас зажат между стеной и старым другом, который дышал ему прямо в лицо, и казалось, что от одного его дыхания можно опьянеть самому.  
— И да, и нет. Ответь мне сперва на это: ты так кичишься тем, что читаешь эмоции и намерения людей, даже преступников и психопатов, но почему ты не можешь увидеть очевидное прямо у себя перед носом? — голос Джона дрогнул, мужчина неловко уткнулся лбом в плечо друга.  
Лазло бы никогда не признал это вслух, но в этот момент у него внутри словно что-то хрустнуло. Он лихорадочно анализировал всё только что сказанное Муром и накладывал на его эмоции и поведение, и в его подсознании поднималось ужасное подозрение.  
— Джон? Неужели ты хочешь сказать… — начал было он, но слова застряли у него в горле, потому что правая ладонь Джона переместилась на его щеку, неловко и бережно поглаживая кожу и щетину его бороды.  
Крайцлер попытался начать снова, но Мур со странным блеском в глазах окинул лихорадочным взглядом его лицо и поцеловал его в щеку.  
— Джон?.. — доктор не узнал свой собственный голос.  
Иллюстратор подарил ему полный тоски взгляд и опустил голову, осторожно прикоснувшись губами к его шее.  
Крайцлер наконец опомнился и поспешно упёрся левой рукой в грудь Джона, силясь оттолкнуть его от себя.  
— Прости меня, Лазло, — больше одними губами, чем голосом, произнес Джон, перехватил его левое запястье, прижимая к стене, и требовательно, но бережно удерживая его правую руку прижатой к телу.  
— Если ты считаешь, что это решит твои… наши проблемы, то боюсь, друг мой, что ты ошибаешься, — голос алиениста всё ещё звучал глухо, но в нем прибавилось металла.  
— Я ничего не считаю, Лазло, я просто позволяю тебе наконец увидеть, почувствовать то, что я давно держу в себе. Считай это дружеским приглашением к снятию масок, — тихо отозвался иллюстратор, нежно целуя Лазло в висок.  
Мур внимательно вгляделся в лицо друга, после чего снова вернулся к шее, покрывая её чувственными поцелуями, не забывая на всякий случай удерживать руки Крайцлера в своих.  
Продолжая целовать алиениста, Джон спустился до яремной впадины и чуть отстранился, изучая лицо Лазло. Тот по-прежнему словно бы негодующе молчал, но его дыхание уже давно сбилось, как и выдавали его расширенные зрачки. Мур отпустил слабую правую руку друга и распахнул ворот его халата, обнажая ключицы, немедленно принявшись покрывать их поцелуями. Он замер, когда поврежденная рука Крайцлера осторожно уперлась ему в грудь, слабо надавливая в попытке отстранить прочь.  
К иллюстратору словно вернулся рассудок, и он отпустил вторую руку друга, отступая назад, не в силах встретиться с ним взглядом.  
— Почему ты так жесток со мной, Лазло?.. Неужели… неужели ты совсем меня не любишь? — дрогнувшим голосом произнес он, чувствуя, как его глаза наполняются слезами.  
Прошли бесконечно долгие секунды молчания, прежде чем здоровая рука Лазло коснулась лица Джона, собирая кончиками пальцев влагу с его щёк.  
— Джон. Посмотри на меня, будь добр, — услышал Мур, внутри у него всё горело от тревоги и стыда.  
Помедлив, иллюстратор поднял глаза, встретившись взглядом с другом молодости. К его изумлению, в каре-зеленых глазах едва заметно блестели слёзы, уголки губ подрагивали.  
— Теперь твой черед ответить на вопрос: если бы я действительно был так жесток к тебе, как ты утверждаешь, и… не любил тебя, позволил ли бы я тебе проделать всё то, что ты только что осуществил?.. — шёпотом произнёс Крайцлер, и Джон почувствовал лёгкую дрожь в его пальцах, когда они нерешительно погладили его по лицу.  
Помедлив несколько секунд, не в силах поверить в то, что он услышал, Джон резко подался вперёд, сминая губы Лазло своими. Зарывшись пальцами в мягкие волосы алиениста, Мур почувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком, когда ощутил, что Лазло отвечает на его поцелуй, а тонкие пальцы доктора поглаживают его спину.

***

Крайцлер рассеянно поглаживал волосы спящего на его подушке Мура, думая о том, что принесет утро, и как ему теперь жить без той брони и маски, что стали почти неотделимой частью его, и которые один-единственный человек сорвал с него без борьбы.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> моему Л.К.


End file.
